


The Ugly Truth(Or The Beautiful Lie)

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, maNga (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Demon Shane Madej, EXO Have Powers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, Idols, Kidnapping, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Character Death, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Mother Hen Suho, Multi, Mystery, Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Protective Bangtan Boys, Psychic Kim Seokjin | Jin, Psychic Ryan Bergara, Rituals, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Science Fiction, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Summoning, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	The Ugly Truth(Or The Beautiful Lie)

**8:30 PM**

The alarms are what woke Chanyeol.

More specificlly the  _fire_ alarms.

 _Shit I didn't set fire to something to my sleep again did I?_ Last time that happened they had to get a new bed and it became mandatory that someone sleep with Chanyeol to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Hyung wake up!" _Sehun._ "We have to get out,now!"Chanyeol knew that if the youngest was this frantic,it wasn't just a small problem.He opened his eyes and sat up to look at Sehun.Their was a look of panic in the maknae's eyes.A look that said  _we need to get out of here now._ "What's wrong Sehun-ah?"He asked,concerned at why the youngest was so worked up for.


End file.
